1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electret device and an electrostatic operating apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to an electret device capable of storing charges and an electrostatic operating apparatus comprising the electret device.
2. Cross-Reference to Related Applications
The priority application number JP2006-293646, Electret Device and Electrostatic Operating Apparatus, Oct. 30, 2006, Yoshiki Murayama, Naoteru Matsubara, upon which this patent application is based is hereby incorporated by reference.
3. Description of the Background Art
An electret film (electret device) capable of storing charges is known in general. In a conventional electret film, a patterned antistatic member is arranged between a discharge electrode and an electret material (electret film) at the time of charge injection into the electret material due to corona discharge, whereby only a region corresponding to the pattern of the antistatic member is charged.